


reading books aloud

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Logince - Freeform, M/M, minor hurt/comfort, roman wants affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	reading books aloud

Roman sighed over dramatically as he leaned on logan melodramatically.

Logan sighed as he closed his book “what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s  _ wrong _ per-sé it’s just..”

Logan put the book he had been reading aside before he opened up his arms for Roman, Roman catapulted into his arms and Logan gave an airy chuckle,

“You know you could have just said if you wanted affection right?” Logan asked softly as he picked his book back up.

Roman huffed “I know..”

Logan sighed as he readjusted Roman so it would be more comfortable for both of them, “I guess it doesn’t really matter, you're getting affection now so that’s all that matters.”

Roman grinned before he pointed lazily to the book Logan was reading “read to me!”

Logan rolled his eyes but did as told and began reading the story to him, it was a fairytale book, it was about the fae or sometimes explaining exactly what a dragon would look like almost in too much detail.

So luckily Roman had enjoyed it as much as Logan had.


End file.
